Newton's Laws
by Neko-chan -Silvered Tongue
Summary: Regrets and 'what if?'s always leave behind a bitter taste. But what happens when you are challenged to a game, one where you must begin anew? All you need to do is try. [Ryuuji POV; Seto/Ryuuji]


Newton's Laws

By: Neko-chan

  
  


A/N: *points to Pikachumaniac* She wanted another one, and so she gets another one. (You're gonna try and brainwash me into liking this pairing, aren't you? -.-;;) Anyway, just another one-shot. Once again, Ryuuji POV. Enjoy!

WARNING: Shounen-ai! Seto/Ryuuji; Ryuuji-centric and POV.

DISCLAIMER: ...HA! You're a funny person.

  
  
  
  


Chapter One

It all started out like a normal enough day. I went over the various business papers and propositions that had been sent my way that week, scanning this treaty and that contract, throwing each and every one away in the end. I hated it. I didn't need all of these so-called 'business partners,' these money hungry sharks, only joining my business to further enrich themselves. If I could have done so, I would have told them all to screw off a long time ago...much as I had done with my Father.

But I didn't--at least not with my 'partners.' My VP said that it would be 'unwise' and 'foolhardy' to throw away such a number of investors while my company was new and rising quickly in the game industry. So they stayed. And they haven't left since, sticking to me like a tick that just _would not_ go away. (Some of them looked like the blood-sucking parasite, as well.)

I sigh unhappily and stare down at the stack upon stack of crisp white paper. Papers that I have to go through before lunchtime. I continue looking down, then my gaze shifted to the side. And, for the very first time in a long while, I began to smile.

My smile broadened to a grin as I walked out my office door, pulling down the stifling tie, and quickly made my way out of the corridor. The sound of the paper shredder was music to my ears and followed me all the way to the elevator. Finally, something was going _right._

My receptionist looked up at me as I practically danced by, a small smile gracing her lips as she watched me. I liked this receptionist. She was nice--in a motherly sort of way. The important thing was that she hadn't attempted to ask me out. (Thank God for that. Once I had to go through five receptionists in a week. A _week_!) "Are you going out for lunch, Otogi-sama?" she asked me as I made my way across the lobby floor.

I shot her a look over my shoulder. Even _I_ could tell that my green eyes were dancing with mischief and excitement. "No, Kino-san. I'm taking the rest of the day off. I'm bored stiff of that stuffy old office and I _hate_ being cooped up in there day after day after day."

She raised an eyebrow at that. "What about the contracts you're supposed to be going through? They _are_ due today after lunchtime, after all, Otogi-sama."

I give her my doe eyes. Though I've just turned twenty-two, I look much younger. And (usually) the doe eyes manage to melt any heart--female or male--within a hundred yard vicinity. (Yuugi-kun, eat your heart out.) Kino-san has been able to resist them so far, however.

In response to my doe eyes, she gives me steely eyes and raises her eyebrow further. The wattage of the doe eyes increases marginally. Cannot...resist...Ryuuji-Doe-Eyes! She finally gives an exasperated sigh and waves me off, shooting me a disgruntled look before I slip into elevator.

As the doors close, I give her my best and my most winning smile. "Oh, and Kino-san? You'll find the contracts that I was supposed to go over in the paper shredder's trash bin. Ja~!"

Her exclamation of "WHAT?!" follows me as I go down to the bottom floor and out the building's front glass doors. I know that my grin has changed to something akin to a smirk, but I don't care. It's a game that Kino-san and I play. She baits me and I try and find a way to get back at her. And then she gets revenge upon me. It always goes back and worth and it doesn't look like it's going to end anytime soon. But that's the fun of it all!

And besides, I have a nasty feeling that she was behind the drain pipes clogging up in my private bathroom. Of course, when I confronted her about it, she gave me her own version of doe eyes and said: "Why would I do that, Otogi-sama? I think that you're just blowing things out of proportion. Besides, with the amount of hair that you have, I'm surprised that your drains didn't clog up any sooner. So, as I said to you before, I didn't have anything to do with your drain pipes."

Like hell she didn't.

But the smile on my face is more bemused than anything else and everything around me seems sparkling and new and exciting. I know that I haven't felt this way in a long, long while. I've missed it. The sun is warm on my face and the sky is a clear blue--the sky is never blue in Tokyo (it's always tinged a dull yellow-brown from smog), which is why I decided to make the foundation of Otogi Enterprise in Domino City. 

Domino City.

Huh.

It all seems to come back to this one city. It doesn't matter how much better our companies may do in larger cities; we all come back here. Kaiba's Kaiba Corporation's home base is here. Yuugi's company, as well. Yami Incorporated. 

I snort. True, Pegasus J. Crawford had given Yuugi 60% of his company and named him CEO when the yami-hikari duo had managed to defeat him, but I don't think that Crawford ever expected Yuugi-kun and mou no hitori Yuugi to _take over_ his business and turn it into something of their own making. Like Kaiba Corporation and Otogi Enterprise, Yami Incorporated combined both technology and games to form something new and completely different. All three competitors, all three one-time friends, and two one-time lovers.

Slowly I stop and look up at the tall building overshadowing me. Two letters stand out prominently on the side of the building, but I ignore them, my gaze drawn to the highest suite of windows. I can't see him, but I know that he's there.

Bitterness and anger and all the pent-up emotions I've kept locked deep within my heart for the past six months rises to the foreground. And I turn on my heel and walk away, never once looking back at the skyscraper looming above me.

The day doesn't seem so bright anymore.

  
  
  
  


A/N: Longer chapter next chapter, I promise! Just... Wanted to get reviewer's reaction before I continued on with this. And yes, everything will be explained further on. INCLUDING the title! (*gasp shock faint* Neko-chan actually managed to write a story where the title has relevance?!) Anyway, leave a review and tell me what you think. Continue? Yes? No?


End file.
